Arranged marriages ugh
by Frozen to the bone
Summary: Elsa is a princess, trained her whole life to make a good wife. when her marriage is arranged she goes out of her mind to give hell to her future husband: Jack. throwing shoes, shooting arrows, wearing boots and trousers,not letting her fiance as much as touch her and trying desperately not to fall in love with him. A Brave feel in the 1st ease R&R! Rating may go up!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Hey y'all! i'm sorry, i just keep thinking up new stories. please review! If i get five or more reviews i'll upload today or tommorow! love y'all!**

I don't understand people. Actually, I don't understand other girls. All of them, yapping like little puppies 'I want to be a princess. I want to be a princess'. I want to be a princess my ass. Of course you don't. you don't want to be a lady who has to sit straight, watch her weight, learn five languages, go to boring dance parties, get up at 6am, watch her language, wear stuffy dresses, be banned from touching a bow and arrow, go to church, smile all the time, wear corsets… and all this so she gets married at the age of seventeen to some wanabe forty year old. Okay, maybe not forty, BUT STILL! Get my point there?

My name is Elsa and I am the first born of the King and Queen or Arandelle. My little sister, Anna, is the person I envy most. She's only two years younger than me but she can do whatever the hell she wants. Stuff her face with chocolate, learn how to fight, sleep in, wear trousers and marry out of love.

I was sitting in front of the mirror, with maids crawling and bustling about my room. The day has finally come. The day I meet three (hopefully) young men who will compete in a game I choose for my hand. Of course I knew straight away I wanted them to do archery. Archery was my favourite sport/hobby and the thing I sneaked out to do every day. After that day I would ride away to the kingdom of the prince chosen to marry me and spend my days playing music and sewing in tight dresses, no opinion. My catch phrase would be 'Yes, dear' like my mother said was appropriate. So I sat in front of that bloody mirror, whilst a maid fixed my hair. She pulled it into a braid and then wound it around my head. I wore a tight green dress in which I couldn't breathe and my features were schooled into neutrality. I would not cry or scream or wail. I would sit there perfectly straight and smile. I groaned.

''What's wrong, Elsa? You look beautiful!'' Anna said from where she was bouncing on my bed. The maids filed out and told me to be in the throne room in twenty minutes. I groaned again and Anna came over to give me a hug.

''I wish I could switch places with you, I really do.'' She said sincerely. I patted her head.

''I know.''

We walked down the stairs to the throne room. My father was sitting in the biggest throne, my mother in the one next to him. A throne each side of them was empty. I sat next to my father and Anna sat next to my mother. The presentation would begin and then we would go outside, where the targets were set up and the three men would shoot for my hand. I had a plan, though. My dad nudged me with his elbow and winked at me.

''It'll be fine.'' He grinned. I stuck my tongue at him but smiled. Then the doors opened.

''Prince Alexander, from the north Islands.'' A voice boomed. A man walked in followed by a crowd of his men and I rolled my eyes inwardly. He was huge and had plenty of muscles which he didn't fail to flex. He had dark-ish skin and dark hair, and looked about thirty. He bowed to my dad, then mom, then me, then Anna and stood proudly upright, staring at me like I was a piece of meat he could gobble up. I shot him the bird.

''Prince Sebastian, from Arican.'' The voice boomed and another man walked in, also flanked by a crowd. he looked way too young to even be there. He had hair the colour of carrots and big, green eyes. he was kind of adorable and he gave me a goofy smile as he stood next to Alexander, who made him look pathetically small.

''Prince Jack, from Frozen Kingdom'' The voice boomed, announcing my last suitor and his men. My breath caught a bit, I must admit. He was gorgeous but that didn't mean I would give in and marry him. Prince Jack had dazzling blue eyes and silver hair. He was tall, with a lot of muscle that showed through his shirt but it made him look scrumptious, not like a freak of nature (no names mentioned *cough* Alexander *cough*). And he couldn't have been older than twenty. Prince Jack blinked at me, then blinked again and tries to cover up the fact that he was staring. He bowed to each of us in turn and stood next to Sebastian. I tried not to slouch as my mother gave a long speech as she thanked each of the Prince's for coming. And suddenly all heck broke loose.

''How dare you poke me!'' Someone from Sebastian's men yelled.

''I did not poke you!'' One of Jack's men yelled back. And then all was chaos. The crowds turned on each other, bashing and hitting and yelling. Sebastian ran for cover, Alexander ran into the middle of the fight with a big grin. I rolled my eyes at them. Jack was the only one who remained in front of me, staring straight into my eyes. I shot him a glare. Suddenly someone ran up to Jack and aimed a punch at him. Without taking his eyes from me, he grabbed the person's fist and hit him in the stomach. The person doubled over and fell to the ground. I put my head in my hand and groaned. My father stood up and yelled for everybody to calm down. To diffuse the tension, he proposed that the contest starts.

The field was sunny and I grinned, looking up at the blue sky. The targets were there, three of them, placed fifty feet apart. Jack, Sebastian and Alexander stood on their marks, bows and arrows in hand. Prince Alexander shot first and I praised the lords that his arrow missed the middle by miles. Sebastian was close, but didn't hit the middle either. It was Jack who surprised me. He arched his arm with grace and let his arrow fly. It buried into the target's middle and he smirked triumphaly. There were sights of disappointment and curses from Sebastian's and Alexander's crowds and cheers from Jack's.

''Thank you all for participating.'' My mother beamed. ''Princess Elsa of Arandelle and Prince Jack of the Frozen kingdom are now officially engaged.''

Anna grinned at me, but I gritted my teeth and stood up, picking up my bow and arrow from where it lay hidden behind my chair.

''No.'' I said firmly and the crowd fell silent. Jack's fierce gaze pierced me. ''I refuse to get married. That's why I'll shoot for my own hand.''

I jumped lightly off of the platform where the chairs were stacked and walked past the astonished competitors. With ease, I pulled an arrow out and shot at Alexander's target.

It hit the middle.

Then I took out another arrow and shot it at Sebastian's target.

It hit the middle.

I pulled out another arrow and shot it at Jack's target. My arrow split his in half and went straight through the Target. I turned around to where my astonished family sat and bowed low before storming off into my room.

**There you have it! some very very nice Jelsa in the next chapter! love y'all! *fires arrows into the sunset***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**hey y'all! thank you for all the lovely reviews! hope you enjoy! 3 oh, and by the way, for those who don't know, Dunbroch is the kingdom Merida from Brave is from. it's gonna be mentioned in this chapter. **

It didn't work. My mother burst into my room right after me and yelled a whole paragraph about how un-princess like my behaviour was and how terribly I had behaved, ending with 'You will marry Prince Jack and that's the end of it. You're leaving for the frozen kingdom today. Go pack.' To which I throw a tantrum and yelled and cried and locked myself up. And it still didn't work, because a few hours later, when night had fallen I was in my travelling dress, saying goodbye to my parents and promising Anna I would visit soon. And the I was locked up, in the carriage, a small space, with Jack. Standing ovation for whoever thought that would work. He made me feel uncomfortable, he just stared at me with awe and wonder and respect or whatever and it pissed me off. So I sat as far away from Jack as I could and stared out of the window as Arandelle rolled out of sight.

''Do I make you uncomfortable?'' He asked after a while. He didn't sound angry or annoyed, just curious.

''Why, that's ridiculous Your Grace.'' I said in the coldest voice I could muster without looking at him.

''You should probably get used to me.'' Jack said ''I mean, we are going to get married by the end of the month after all.''

My head whipped round and I stared at him in horror and shock.

''T-two months!?'' I spluttered. ''But…that's so soon!''

He raised an eyebrow.

''I don't mind.'' He said simply. I sat there, staring at my hands, tears stinging at the corners of my eyes.

''Do you…want me to do something for you?'' Jack asked quietly.

''Just don't talk to me for the rest of the journey.'' I whispered and then added hastily, ''Please. You're Grace.''

A sudden expression of sadness flashed across his face but it was gone within a second.

''As you wish.'' Jack said and didn't speak to me for the rest of the ride, like he promised.

888

''Her Majesty Queen Tooth of Frozen Kingdom. His Majesty King North of Frozen Kingdom'' The tiny man in the corner of the huge throne room announced in a surprisingly booming voice. The royal couple stood in front of me – my parents-in-law to be. I curtsied as gracefully as I could in front of Jack's parents, and he bowed low next to me. Her Majesty Queen Tooth was a tiny, thin woman with multi-coloured hair running to her shoulders and wearing an elaborate green gown. She had a warm, pearl white small, much like Jack's. His Majesty King North was a huge contrast; dressed in rich red he was huge with snow white hair, like Jack's, and a long beard. He beamed at me. The royal couple bowed their heads to me. I was really tired; we barely arrived at the palace, well after midnight, and I had to go and meet Jack's parents.

'' Her Grace, Princess Rapunzel of Corona.'' A beautiful girl, who looked about two years younger than me, which would be sixteen, dimpled at me. She was a small girl, similar to Queen Tooth in her build, with big, green eyes and long golden hair that fell down her back in lovely waves and stopped at her thighs. I curtsied to her and she curtsied back. She, I assumed, was the cousin I heard a lot about. She loved staying in the Frozen Kingdom with her fiancé and brother.

''His Grace, Prince Olaf of Frozen Kingdom.''

A tiny boy, no older than ten, stumbled forward. He was the exact copy of Jack. He had his hair, his smile, and his eyes. And he was plain adorable. He clumsily bowed to me, Princess Rapunzel catching him discreetly before he tumbled at me feet.

''Her Grace, Princess Elsa of Arandelle'' The voice boomed for the final time, and I curtsied again, feeling as if my knees were going to give out if I did it again.

''It's wonderful to meet you.'' King North said. He had a thick, Russian accent. ''We're very glad Jack has finally found himself a fiancé. You know, my dear, he has been very interested in you for a long time now.''

I blinked, surprised, and smiled at King North, trying to cover up my embarrassment. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack shaking his head, blushing wildly, trying to communicate over that King North should shut up.

''We do expect a lot of grandchildren, of course'' Queen Tooth laughed. Now my face matched the colour of Jack's. Princess Rapunzel bit the inside of her cheek to keep from bursting into giggles. Olaf blinked, confused. Before anyone else could say something the doors to the Throne Room burst open and a man ran in, skidding to a stop next to Rapunzel. They looked identical, except the boy had broad shoulders and big brown eyes instead of green. He was obviously running. Queen Tooth sighed.

''His Grace, Prince Kristoff of Corona'' The little man by the doors said quickly.

''Sorry I'm late'' Prince Kristoff gave me a sheepish grin, rubbing his eyes and bowed to me. He looked like he just got up.

''Well, it was lovely meeting you, my dear, but unfortunately we have business to attend to.'' King North said. ''So why don't you get some rest and we'll see you at breakfast. You lot'' He pointed at the Olaf, Rapunzel and Kristoff ''off to bed.'' We all bowed and curtsied as they left, followed by the little man. We were left alone.

Prince Kristoff immediately slouched and groaned and Prince Olaf took out a lollypop. Princess Rapunzel skipped over to me and grasped my hands. Then she took a deep breath and…

''Ohmysweetlordjesusfinallyjackisgettingmarriedimsohappywe'regonnabethebestoffriends'' I blinked at how fast she talked. Then she pulled me in a crushing hug which was surprising since she was so small. I laughed and hugged her back. Ignoring the fact that I was to get married to a guy I barely knew, everything else was starting to look good. I mean, the castle was beautiful, Jack's parents were nice and his cousins and brother seemed great. Kristoff came over to me and pulled Rapunzel off of me.

''Punzie, that's enough, your gonna scare the poor girl.'' He smiled at me. ''Hey there.''

''Hi.'' I said, grinning. ''I didn't think there would be so many people here.

''Yeah, me and Kris come here practically every other week, because you know, Corona isn't far away and our oldest brother, John, is fine ruling. So we're free to go where we please.'' Rapunzel said excitedly. ''But I'm the only girl here! So I'm really glad you're here!''

Another figure stepped into the room and, upon seeing us, tried to leave, but Rapunzel spotted the movement.

''Eugene! Come here!'' She called happily. The figure, Eugene, turned out to be a boy around Jack's age, with brown hair, a beard and a handsome face. He walked over and smiled at me.

''Hi.'' He said.

''Elsa, you don't mind me calling you Elsa do you? Princess Elsa is a mouthful! Well, Elsa, this is Eugene Fitzherbert, The Prince of Dunbroch. He's my husband.'' Rapunzel said.

''Oh! You're married at sixteen?'' I asked.

''No silly. I'm eighteen, like you!'' Rapunzel said, laughing. ''I just look sixteen.''

''I don't look sixteen.'' Olaf said. ''and I nearly am.''

''You're fifteen?'' I asked surprised. Seems like I was wrong about everyone's ages. Olaf nodded, smiling sweetly.

''So, uh, how old is Prince Jack?'' I asked slowly.

''Twenty one'' Eugene piped up.

''But he doesn't look Twenty one.'' Rapunzel added.

''He kind of does look Twenty one, actually'' Kristoff said.

''That's olddddddddd'' Olaf announced.

''Can you please stop talking about me like I'm not here?'' Jack raised an eyebrow. It was the first thing I heard him say since our talk in the carriage. He seemed kind of angry now, but I didn't think the other's sensed it. They mumbled their apologies.

''Anyway, I'm eighteen like you'' Rapunzel said. ''Olaf is fifteen, Jack is twenty one, Eugene is twenty two, Kristoff is eighteen like me and my twin brother. Merida, who's fast asleep, still, is Eugene's sister, and she's sixteen. She only arrived yesterday. The rest of us decided to wait up and see what you were like. I mean, Kris did fall asleep but at least he decided to get up, unlike Mer.''

''Okay, that is a lot of people.'' I laughed. ''And thank you.''

''we're kind of all here for the wedding at the end of the month'' Kristoff said.

''Your sister is coming too, isn't she?'' Rapunzel asked. I nodded. Anna did say she would come visit soon. I guess that was what she meant. I was the only one who didn't know that I was getting married by _the end of the month_. That was what? Two weeks?

''Yes.''

''I'm totally helping you choose a dress for the wedding.'' Rapunzel said.

''I'm gonna choose the accessories'' Olaf offered. ''How about yellow? No, yellow and white?'' He cringed. I laughed again, but just thinking about the wedding made my insides twist.

''Well, I'm going to show Elsa to our room so she can rest. I'll see all at breakfast.'' I stiffened as he took my hand in his and pulled me out of the Throne Room. I quickly waved at Kristoff, Eugene, Rapunzel and Olaf and stopped short in the corridor.

''_Our_ room!?'' I yelled furiously.

''What did you think? We are getting married, aren't we? So we're obviously going to share a room'' Jack said, amused. ''don't worry, I'm not allowed to touch you until we're married.''

''Oh, thanks a lot, was that meant to help?'' I hissed. Jack laughed, which pissed me off.

''Asshole'' I mumbled.

''Watch it. Remember who you're talking to.'' Jack warned, a smile still tugging on his lips.

''you're an Asshole, You Grace.'' I said, louder. Something sparked in his eyes, something that I didn't like. Without saying another word, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards 'our' room. Once inside I checked the clock. One fourteen am. Only then did I relise how tired I was. I looked around 'our' room slowly. Sure enough there was a huge double bed, one corner pressed against the wall. It had a soft veil-like curtain falling against the other side, so it was like a tiny room inside. Next to it stood a big mahogany wardrobe, and a night stand. The floor was covered in soft carpet and there was a beautiful pattern on the walls. There were two doors leading to two bathrooms, and a balcony. Jack said something about taking a shower and disappeared behind one of the doors. I sighed and went to the other bathroom. After quickly washing my body and hair, I brushed my teeth with a new toothbrush left for me and let my hair out of my braid. Then I looked around and spotted a tiny, and I mean tiny, top/dress nightgown. It was white with lace around the edges and looked provocative. It was labeled.

'_'For Elsa – my future, cousin-in-law_.'

_Damn that Rapunzel_ I thought but it was either the dress or nothing so I tugged it on. It was far to revealing and fell just below my thighs. I was still slightly wet but I was getting dizzy from all the events of the day, so I quickly left the bathroom. Jack was sitting on the bed and his eyes widened when he saw what I was wearing. There was a faint flush to his cheeks. I quickly walked past him, not sparing him another glance and opened the doors to the balcony.

**Major Jelsa in the next chapter! hope you liked it! Review everyone! please please please! love y'all!**


	3. Chapter 3

hey y'all! thank you so much to all my lovely reviewers. i'm so glad you like my story but unfortunately i won't be able to continue it for a while as i'm working on some more popular ones. If you're really desperate for me to continue, do let me know, it might give me ideas and make me want upload, especially since i started the next chapter and wrote the Jelsa moment :3 anyway, please don't be angry, i love y'all! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all! Thank you for all the lovely reviews and sorry this took so long ;) enjoy! **

The wind was cold against my wet skin, even though it was summer. There were dark clouds gathering around the sky which meant there would probably be a summer storm the next day. I leaned against the balcony railing and looked at the landscape in front of me. I could see the dark outline of a forest and the shimmering reflection of the moon in a lake. Suddenly I felt someone's warm arms wrap around my shoulders, instantly warding off the chill.

''You're gonna catch a cold'' Jack murmured against my ear.

''You can't talk, Your Grace.'' I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I was standing with my back to him, so he couldn't see the blush spread slowly over my cheeks. The only piece of clothing he wore was a pair of dark boxers and his chest was pressed against my back.

''don't call me that. Its jack.'' He said. I could see the muscles in his arms flexing as he pulled me closer.

''I'm going to sleep.'' I managed, pulling away, suddenly short of breath. I walked back into the room and dumped myself on the bed, under the covers, facing the wall. After a few seconds I heard Jack closing the doors to the balcony and flick off the light. Then the bed dipped as he lay down next to me, the curtain falling softly behind him, isolating us from the rest of the world. I pressed myself against the wall as much as I could. I heard him sigh and his fingers brush my arm.

''Please don't touch me.'' I whispered. This time Jack didn't listen, and pulled me against him in a swift movement, his arms wrapping around my stomach, his face nuzzling into my hair. '' I'm your fiancé, I'm allowed, aren't i?''

I didn't say anything. I wanted desperately to push him off of me, to stay away but he was so warm and I was so sleepy and I felt so tired so I let him hug me and fell asleep.

888

I woke up the next day at 6 am sharp, just like I did each day and I was surprised that there was no one standing over me, telling me to rise and shine. I was also surprised that I was pressed against my fiancé, nuzzled into his neck. Jack's arms were around me, pressing me against him, our faces inches apart. I let out a breath as quietly as I could and slowly unwrapped his arms from my waist. He didn't even move and I slipped out of the bed. I looked at myself in the mirror and with a quiet groan I opened the wardrobe. One side had shirts and pants neatly stacked in columns – probably Jack's, the other had multi-coloured dresses hanging from pegs. As much as I wanted to grab the shirts and pants, I forced myself to pick out a long blue dress from the bunch. It was floor length, and kind of beautiful, with a low neck line. Then I grabbed a pair of boots from my suitcase and shoved them on my feet, checking twice that the dress covered them completely. I put my hair in a loose braid and admired myself in the mirror. Only then did Jack stir and a second later he pulled the curtain back. I had to admit he looked insanely cute, with his hair sticking out everywhere, his eyes adjusting to the light filing in through the window. I could see his abs and tried not to stare. He was perfect.

Jack's eyes fell on me and he smiled, standing up and making his way over to me.

''You look beautiful'' he said and leaned down to steal a kiss from me. I panicked and turned my head to the side. Jack hesitated before giving me a light kiss on the cheek. ''Breakfast is in an hour.'' He informed me.

888

The dining room was gigantic, much bigger than the dining room in my palace in Arandelle. Everyone stood up when me and Jack walked in. The Queen and King smiled at me and Rapunzel gave me a quick wave and Olaf beamed. Eugene and Kristoff looked half asleep, and so did another girl. She was short with a mass of red hair. Upon seeing me she stepped away from her chair and walked over. Smiling quickly at Jack she extended her hand.

''Merida, princess of Dunbroch. Nice to meet ya, Elsa.'' I shook her hand, startled about how un-girly she was and gave her a quick smile. Queen tooth motioned for me to sit down. I made polite small talk but my thoughts kept wandering to next week, when Anna would come for the wedding. By the end of the month. Two weeks.

'Excuse me' i muttered, feeling like i might cry and hurried out of the room. As soon as i was out and on the corridor someone caught my hand. I turned around to see Jack, his expression worried, his blue eyes sad.

'I just needed some air' i said defensively. He didnt say anything, just pulled me along with him. I hoped to God he wasnt taking me to some random room for a private make out session but soon enough i felt warm sun rays on my face. We were out in one of the many gardens. There were Roses and Dandelions and Primroses everywhere and i couldnt keep back a gasp from escaping my lips. We stopped by a bench painted white, under a huge oak tree, surrounded by flowers. I inhaled deeply and settled down, Jack next to me. I vaguely realised that he was holding my hand still.

'This is about the marriage, isnt it?' He asked unexpectadly. I was suprised to see a faint flush to his cheeks and the fact he wasnt meeting my eyes.

'Of course it is!' I said, gritting my teeth, being the insensitive Elsa i was. Yay me.

'I'm sorry' He said softly, running his free hand through his pearly hair.

'It's not your fault' I said.

'It is... i requested trying out for your hand. i wanted to marry you.'

'And do you still want to?' I asked after a moment. He turned my face towards his and met my eyes.

'More then anything' his words made my heart speed up and my cheeks flush but i didnt jerk away. Instead, i slowly stood up.

'You must be happy then, your highness' I said coldly and turned to walk away. He caught me by my waist and pulled me into his lap.

'It's Jack' He murmured, just like the night before on the balcony.

'Stop it, someone could see!' I hissed.

'Let them see. I dont care. I want you to say it.'

'For god's sake, say what?' I exploded.

'My name' He whispered and his request caught me off guard.

'Jack.'

He smiled radiantly at me and i couldnt help but smile back the tinniest bit back at him. He reached out and stroked my hair.

'I want you to be happy' He said, his smile disappearing. I wanted it back.

'I am' i suprised myself when i realised that was only half a lie. I liked the castle and already started to love Jack's family. If only i wasnt being forced into the marriage.

'Liar' Jack mumbled, nuzzling into my neck. I stroked his hair like he stroked mine, carefully and gently and i could feel him smile again. He pulled away just a tiny bit so our noses were nearly touching. And then he closed his eyes and tilted his head. My brain screamed.

HE WAS GOING TO KISS ME!

My eyes fluttered shut. Did i want to kiss him? no. Did i want to marry him? Hell no. Then why, why, why was i letting him!? Our lips were nealy touching when...

'Oi you love birds!' Merida yelled. I yelped and jumped back, Jack's arm the only thing saving me from landing butt first on the ground. Behind the redhead stood Rapunzel, Kristoff, Olaf and Eugene. 'You up for some hunting?'

**I LOVE Y'ALL! there you have it ;) Sorry, again, please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
